Glee: The new girl
by ICrzy
Summary: This takes place during season 2. When a new girl moves to Lima, Sam falls head over heels after being cheated on by Quin. Yet Quin gets jealous seeing Sam with another girl... what is going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Glee! But Lexi Sanders is my OC! Please review and favorite!**

Rachel Berry stood in the choir room getting into it with Mr. Schue. "But Mr. Schue, I think if I have the solo lead in nationals we'll win." She said. Mr. Schue shook his head, "Rachel this glee club is about showing off everyone's talents. Maybe Quinn or even Tina will get the solo. Give others a chance." Mr. Schue said. Rachel got angry and stormed off into the hallway, thus bumping into a freshmen girl. Her stuff fell, Rachel didn't bother to help she was too busy being angry. Though, Sam Evans noticed her picking her stuff up and walked over. "Hey let me help, I'm Sam." Sam said. She smiled, this girl had crazy red hair and hazel eyes. She had this hipster look going on, "Thanks I'm Lexi." Lexi said. Sam handed her an algebra book, "Here you go." He said. Lexi took it and blushed, "Thanks Sam. Wai-Wait aren't you that Sam Evans who is in glee club?" Lexi asked. Sam smiled, "Guilty." He said. Lexi laughed, "No need to feel ashamed. Ha, I think it takes a lot of balls to be a male in glee. Most guys will make fun of it." Lexi said.

Lexi was putting some stuff in her locker as Sam leaned against the locker next to hers. "So haven't seen you last quarter. Are you new to William McKinley High School?" He asked. Lexi giggled, "Yeah transferred cause my old man got a great job offer here in Lima. I lived in Columbus, but hey I seem to be liking Lima a little bit now." Lexi said with a flirty smile. Sam smiled, "My dad got a job offer here too in Lima. I was from Kentucky." Sam said. "Really Kentucky, wow. I've been there once for vacation one summer." Lexi said. Sam smiled and then stopped when the bell ringed, then he glanced at her. "So what class are you going to next?" Same asked. "Biology." Lexi said. "I'll walk you." He said. Lexi and Sam smiled, as they walked off. A little away stood Quinn, shaking her head then walked off to class.

Sam was in study hall talking to Artie and Finn about Lexi. "She even transferred here because her dad got a better job offer here."Sam said. Artie had a small smile, "Um bro not sounding mean but you just met her." He said. Sam looked at him, "I know but I just feel this connection." Sam said. "The same connection with Quinn? And Santana?" Finn asked. Sam pointed to Finn, "Hey you took my girl when Quinn and I were dating. And Santana just seemed like a getting over Quinn thing, besides she didn't love me. She had her thing for Brittany." Sam said. Artie nodded, "Point given." Artie said. Sam then announced, "I mean one date cannot hurt anyone." Sam said and leaned back in his chair grinning. Finn and Artie let out a deep breathe, both having a bad feeling for what Sam is doing.

Lexi walked out of Biology carrying her test score and sighed, "C-. My parents might just flip out." Lexi said and walked down the hall to Spanish. She stopped seeing the choir room, she quickly glanced and saw Sam. She blushed and began to walk again, but knocked down a student. She freaked out, "Oh-Oh I am so sorry!" She said. Lexi helped up the colorful man, "It's alright. Hi I am Kurt Hummel." Kurt said. Lexi smiled, "Lexi Sanders." Lexi said. Kurt pointed to the choir room, "Are you wanting to join glee club?" He asked. Lexi was nervous, "Um I cannot sing." She said and was about to leave, "Well you should think about it. It would be nice to have a new member." He said and Lexi began to walk down the hall.

By the end of the day Lexi walked out of the doors and stopped hearing her name being called. She saw it was Sam. "Hey-um Lexi!" He said outta breathe. Lexi smiled, "You should get into shape if you're outta breathe." She said joking. He laughed and then said, "Um you wanna go get some coffee with me?" He asked. Lexi looked at her phone seeing the time, "I'd love to but Sam I can't." She said. He seemed a little hurt, "Why?" He asked. "Because when my family moved to Lima, we couldn't afford out rent at our apartment. So both of my parents are staying later at their jobs to get extra hours. Which means I have to go pick up my little brothers and little sister." Lexi said. Sam had a faint smile like he understood, "You poor too?" He asked. Lexi nodded, "Not as bad as most people in the area but yeah. Things are tight at my place." Lexi said. Sam nodded and had a smile, "How about whenever you're free then." He said smiling. Lexi had a grin, "That is tomorrow. The little ones are going to a friend's place after school so I am free." Lexi said. Sam poked her on the forehead, "Alright then tomorrow." He said. Lexi pulled out a pen and grabbed Sam's hand, "Here we can text or call whenever. Though only call after seven, its free then." Lexi said. Sam nodded, "Alright then." He said and Lexi walked off.

**Sam likes a certain new girl, but Quin doesn't like it! Ohhhhh, what is gonna happen?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Glee! But own Lexi Sanders! Review and favorite!  
**

Lexi was walking down the hallway and was stopped by Quinn Fabray. "Listen freshmen, I don't know what sort of games you are trying to play. But leave Sam Evans alone." Quinn said. Lexi pushed up he hipster stye glasses, "Um I haven't done anything bad to him. Unlike a certain ex cheerios who cheated on him with the captain of the football team." Lexi said. Quinn had a mad smile, "OK I'll give you that one kid. But stay away from Sam." Quinn said. Lexi got a little mad, "Who is going to make me? Surely not you, aren't you too busy running for Prom Queen or being some glee star?" Lexi asked. Quinn had to laugh, "Maybe but at least I have friends." Quinn said and walked off. Lexi sighed and then pulled out her rainbow color dog tags, she kissed it and put them under her shirt.

She walked off to her locker and stopped seeing Sam there. He had a smile, "Hi." He said. Lexi formed a smile, "H-Hey." She said and walked over. He looked at her, "I wanted to tell you if you need a babysitter or just someone to talk to while your parents are work. Well just hit me up, we can have our siblings hang out." Sam said. Lexi smiled, "Yeah but you still owe me some coffee." Lexi said winking. Sam laughed and moved so she could get into her locker. Standing a little away was Rachel with Mercedes, "Is Sam flirting with that new girl?" Mercedes asked. "She seems to like him? Are they dating?" Rachel asked. Mercedes glanced from Sam to Rachel, "I wouldn't be surprised. With what Quinn put him through Sam needs someone who would show pity on him like us. He needs a new face." Mercedes said. Rachel nodded and turned to Sam. Lexi was laughing, "I got to admit it that was a really good impression of George W. Bush." Lexi said. Sam nodded and also smiled, Lexi pushed him with one arm. Sam had a smile across his face but it faded hearing the bell. "Um-uh." He looked at her. Lexi held onto her backpack, "I-Um-will see you after class?" She asked. Sam nodded, "Sure." He said. Lexi smiled and closed her locker. Rachel turned to Mercedes and walked off.

In Spanish while Mr. Schue was talking to a staff member in the hallway, Rachel and Mercedes walked over to Sam's desk. "Who is the girl Sam?" Mercedes asked. Sam looked up clueless, "Who?" He asked. "Don't play dumb Sam. The hipster girl? The one with the oddly red hair and glasses." Rachel said. Sam had a smile, "Oh Lexi." Sam said. "Lexi is her name. So Sammy tell us about her." Mercedes said. "One don't call me Sammy and two I just feel this connection with her and I. I don't know, something about her seems right. Something I didn't feel with Quinn." Sam said. Rachel and Mercedes seemed shocked, "How ca-can you know that? You just met her." Rachel said. "I don't know, she seemed to be going through something rough like me. You know with my dad's job and all, but she seems to be dealing with something that caused her to move here." Sam said. "Well don't get your hopes up. What if she has a boyfriend?" Rachel asked. "I would be OK with it. Really." Sam said.

Then the bell ranged and the girls followed Sam out, in hopes to meet Lexi. Lexi stood talking to a teacher, the teacher seemed to be giving her a lecture. Lexi walked off sighing, Sam walked over. "Hey um everything OK?" He asked. Lexi smiled, "Um just failing my math but it's OK. I can get it back up before report cards." Lexi said. Rachel walked over, "Um hi I am Rachel." Rachel said. Lexi smiled, "Oh a friend of Sam's. Hi I am Lexi." Lexi said smiling. Mercedes came over, "Hi there I am Mercedes." She said. Lexi smiled and seemed really kind. Finn and Quinn were walking down the hallway, Quinn told Finn to stop. He did like a dog, "What?" He asked. Sam noticed them, Sam didn't like seeing his ex with Finn but yet they are still friends. "Hi there everyone." Quinn said. Lexi had a glare at Quinn, she noticed the glare Lexi was giving her. "Oh who is this?" Finn asked. Rachel had a faint smile, "Um Sam's friend Lexi." Rachel said. Finn smiled, "Hi I'm Finn." He said. Lexi nodded, "Hi." She said. Quinn then said, "So why did you move here?" Quinn asked. Sam turned to Quinn, "Quinn!" He yelled. Lexi looked at them and then said, "I don't need to explain myself. Surely not to you." Lexi said. Sam looked from Quinn to Lexi, "We've already met." Quinn said. "Quinn?" Finn asked. Everyone seemed to be confused but Lexi just rolled her eyes and walked off.

In glee club Mr. Schue wrote their assignment on the board, "Friendship. Glee club isn't just about one person. It's about being a team, that's why this weeks assignment is a song on friendship." Mr. Schue said. Quinn glanced to Sam who seemed to be thinking of a song or two. Rachel looked at Sam, "Hey um I know Quinn would sing her song with Finn. Um wanna sing with me?" Rachel asked. Santana laughed, "Like Trouty Mouth would sing with you." Santana said. "What?" Rachel asked. Quinn stopped the small fight and stood up, "Listen that new girl that Sam has the hot for. I think she is hiding something. And I am going to find out." Quinn said. "Why would Lexi hide something?" Sam asked. Mercedes nodded, "Sam has a good point she was very nice." She said. "Oh the nice act can only get you so far. She couldn't have just randomly moved here." Quinn said. "Are you saying you are going to look at her records?" Rachel asked. "Yes, and I know you won't tell because one you need me for nationals and two you all want to know why she suddenly moved." Quinn said and left. Sam didn't like that, he got up and left. But not to follow Quinn, no to find Lexi. He found Lexi closing her locker and sighing.

Sam had Lexi come into the choir room and become friends with everyone there. Lexi felt a little nervous being with different people, "Oh this is Puck and Mike Chang. That's Tina." Sam said. Lexi waved to each and every one of them. Artie then asked, "So Lexi where are you from?" He looked up to her. "From Columbus." Lexi said smiling. Then in rudely came Quinn, Kurt stood. "Quinn, no." Kurt said. "Oh so the little lie saying you're dad got a better paying job is a lie." Quinn said. Sam glanced to Lexi, "Lexi?" He asked. Lexi bit her lip, she remain silent. "She only move because of some death at her old school." Quinn said. "Quinn, enough." Finn said. Sam looked worried, Lexi looked down. Then once she finally looked up everyone saw a single tear sliding down her cheek. "I moved because of the media. My brother killed himself. Is that is? Is that what you want to hear? He was bullied and picked on for being gay, that he was so angry with himself. He got to the point of cutting himself then finally doing it." Lexi said. Kurt went over to try to calm her down. Everyone in the room was silent.

Quinn didn't seem sorry but also didn't feel happy finding the truth. Sam was so upset at Quinn and worried about Lexi. Lexi cleared her throat and spoke, "Because of the media we moved to Lima. My grandparents live here and help watch my little brothers and sister when they are free. My parents work extra hours to avoid the weird silence and my little sister asking when Lucas is coming home." Lexi said. Rachel had this sad look on her face. Brittany looked like she was going to cry, Lexi was handed a tissue by Tina. Lexi let out a deep breathe, "I just wanted a fresh start you know." Lexi said. She looked directly at Quinn and then walked off. Kurt ran after her, everyone in the choir room gave Quin a glare.

Kurt caught up to Lexi leaning against the lockers crying, Kurt held onto her. She buried her head in his chest, he held onto her tight. "It's alright, It's going to be OK." He said. Kurt felt Lexi hold onto him as well. Kurt was beginning to cry, "It'll be OK. I'll make sure of it." Kurt said.

**UH-NO! BIG SHOCKING SECRET!**


End file.
